Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock quiere saber más de John… todo si fuera posible. La historia escrita es para celebrar el primer aniversario del foro I m Sherlocked.
1. Primer amor

Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.

**Resumen: **Sherlock quiere saber más de John… todo si fuera posible.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: **Demasiado meloso...**  
**

**Capítulos: **05/05.

**Palabras: **3.331. (Total, las cinco viñetas).

**Notas: **La historia escrita es para celebrar el primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **01/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.**

_Primer amor._

Siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber acerca de las cosas que no podía leer de John, aunque nunca le llamaron la atención las trivialidades de la gente. Sentía que el aburrimiento podía ser peor si no iniciaba una charla, por más trivial que fuera.

—¿Mi primera novia? —John había sonreído a la pregunta. Sherlock debía estar muy aburrido para comenzar una charla como esa. —Claro que la recuerdo, tenia doce… y ella sólo dos años más que yo. Estuvimos juntos hasta que sus padres se mudaron, al final de la escuela… jamás la volví a ver.

Sherlock asintió, y sin embargo esperó a que John continuara con su historia. Pero el doctor sólo permaneció frente al detective sin hacer otra cosa que observarlo.

—¿Nada más?

—No… Además fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo bien… Creo que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, Sherlock.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas su nombre? ¿Qué clase de primer amor es ese?.

John lo miró extrañado.

—Sherlock, tú preguntaste por mi primera novia… No por mi primer amor. Son dos cosas diferentes…

—¿Cómo pueden ser dos cosas diferentes?.

—Bueno, uno raramente consigue estar al lado de su primer amor. —John de golpe estaba completamente colorado ante el recuerdo. —Y el mío hubiera sido muy imposible de lograr a decir verdad.

Sherlock se acomodó en el sillón, interesado en oír la historia de la niña -seguramente aburrida- que había enamorado a John en su niñez.

—Marla… Ese era su nombre, y lo único que puedo decirte acerca de ella, es que era la profesora que más paciencia me tuvo en toda la primaria…

¿Una maestra? ¿En verdad? Sherlock no supo si reírse… o pensar que John había sido muy precóz en el tema de las mujeres.

—¿Una mujer adulta?.

—Bueno, era joven… en ese entonces. Creo que ahora sí debe de ser una mujer adulta… Tal vez casada, quizás con hijos. —John aun recordaba el apoyo que Marla le había dado cuando su madre murió. Ese cariño no era fácil de olvidar para él.

—¡¿Ella fue tu primer amor?! ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Ocho… Y no quiero que digas nada al respecto; Harry ya me volvió loco en su momento por ello.

—¿Por qué? Debió de ser sumamente tierno… ¿Le llevabas flores y regalos?

—Margaritas… —John bufó, ante la sonrisa burlona. —… Las saque de la casa de una vecina. Y no era tierno… ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es darte cuenta de que tu primer amor es imposible?

Sherlock negó… casi sin pensarlo.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿quién fue tu primer amor?.

Sherlock le sonrió de lado.

—John… lo único que te puedo decir de él, es que ha sido la persona que más paciencia me ha tenido nunca.

John se quedó en silencio, pensando por unos instantes… Ese 'él' podía llegar a confundir mucho su deducción acerca de la persona a la que Sherlock se refería. Observó al detective con detenimiento; en verdad hubiera esperado una respuesta del tipo: 'eso hubiera interferido con mi trabajo', pero no…

—Oh… —Fue lo único que John contestó al comprender a quién se estaba refiriendo.

Permaneció sentado en su sillón, frente a Sherlock, antes de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Casi meto la pata… menos mal que mi hermosa y extraordinaria Beta Reader me explico bien lo que era una 'viñeta'.


	2. Copa de vino

**Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.**

2/08/2013.

_Copa de vino._

John tardó en entender las palabras de su compañero de piso. O más bien, en comprender a quién se refería este… sin embargo no era algo difícil de llegar a hacer. Quizás Sherlock se lo había hecho deliberadamente fácil…, obvio.

—¿Quieres decir…? Oh, vaya…

Sherlock lo vio sonreír de manera nerviosa, y el miedo inicial de haber abierto su boca de más debido al aburrimiento, pasó al olvido rápidamente.

—¿Te sorprende?.

—¿Cómo?… Digo, sí. Claro que me sorprende… Me halaga, sí; no voy a mentirte, pero… me deja sorprendido.

El rostro de John era una compleja partitura, que ni aunque quisiera, Sherlock se vería en poder de reproducirla… una melodía hermosa. Corcheas bailando en las comisuras de sus labios temblorosos.

—¿Cuándo?… —Fue lo primero que John pudo ordenarle a su boca pronunciar. —¿Desde cuándo…? —Acabó por ser mas especifico, una vez que los grises ojos lo fijaron con duda.

—Oh… eso. —Sherlock pareció meditarlo, desviando su vista deliberadamente de John, pasándola distraídamente por el departamento. —Bien, creo que no tengo una fecha exacta… —Mentía, pues conocía a la perfección el día, la hora, e incluso el clima que había en Londres el día que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su doctor.

John respiró por la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse. Estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser una broma de parte del detective… sólo porque Sherlock no bromeaba. De golpe su corazón parecía galopar dentro de su pecho, sin que pudiera normalizar su ritmo.

—Creo que es mejor que te traiga un vaso de agua… —Sherlock se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiéndose preocupado y nervioso, una vez más, por lo que había causado.

Sólo que una vez en la cocina, algo verdaderamente amargo cruzó la mente del detective. ¿Y si John estaba nervioso por no saber cómo disculparse con él? ¿Qué probabilidades tenia de que su doctor estuviera dispuesto a retribuir sus sentimientos?.

Se sintió tan perdido que se bebió el vaso entero de agua él mismo, y un segundo también, luego de volver a llenarlo.

—No te preocupes, no quiero el agua. —John comentó detrás de su espalda, sonriéndole.

Sherlock le prestó atención, el rubio parecía calmado, y hasta un poco alegre, cuando rodeó la mesa de la cocina, pasando detrás de su cuerpo inmóvil frente al fregadero. El ex militar le dedicó una mirada divertida mientras se dirigía a las despensas superiores, buscando algo detrás de los tarros de vidrio y demás cosas guardadas.

Tuvo que pararse de puntas de pie para alcanzar lo que buscaba en el fondo del mueble, y al tenerlo en sus manos se sintió aliviado de haberlo escondido bien; siempre había tenido miedo de que Sherlock se le ocurriera hacer experimentos con su preciosa botella.

—¿Me acompañas? —Preguntó, agitando suavemente la botella de vino en una de sus manos.

Sherlock asintió antes de ubicarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, viendo como su compañero abría la botella con maestría, y luego de buscar una copa la servía lentamente, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa… frente al detective.

—John… hay una sola copa.

—Lo sé… ¿Te molesta compartirla conmigo? —John se dejó apoyar contra la mesada, frente a Sherlock, mirándolo tranquilamente.

Claro que no le molestaba… tomó la copa desde la base, dejando que la luz de la cocina le ayudara a apreciar el color del vino, aunque sus ojos atravesaban más bien el cristal hasta posarse sobre el semblante de su doctor.

Bebió un sorbo, saboreando el gusto… Jamás le había justado el alcohol, más allá de pensar que no le ayudaba en su trabajo, pero ese le supo a gloria. Ahora era el turno de John…

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **Estoy atrasada un día… es que caí en cama, me duele todo… Me siento mal… T-T


	3. Anillo de plata

**Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.**

03/08/2013.

_Anillo de plata._

No pudo simplemente pasarle la copa, no… Su deseo de cercanía pudo más, cuando se puso de pie, casi pegando su cuerpo al del rubio.

Apoyó el filo de la copa en los labios con delicadeza, dejando al líquido correr suavemente por la boca de John.

Fue menos de un trago lo que Sherlock dejó correr por su lengua, pero aún así sintió que perdía el aliento y muchos reflejos naturales; como el de respirar, o el de tragar normalmente.

Sin embargo pudo recuperarse rápidamente, tomando el control de la situación y sintiéndose seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Sostuvo la mano de Sherlock alrededor de la copa, y con ella el dominio de recipiente de cristal; la inclinó todo lo que pudo, para beber lo que quedaba en ella de un solo trago, antes de recoger la última gota con la punta de su lengua.

—Se me olvidó preguntar… ¿Qué celebramos, Doctor Watson? —Sherlock preguntó con una sonrisa trémula, tratando de no quedarse con esa última imagen de la lengua lamer el borde de la copa.

—Creo que, el primer amor de Sherlock Holmes.

—Entonces, tendré que salir a comprar una buena botella de champagne… Ya que esta celebración se merece más que un simple vino.

—¿Desprecia mi vino, Señor Holmes?.

La sonrisa no llegó a formarse en sus labios; el beso lo obligó a olvidar el comentario, bajo la cálida presión de los labios del rubio.

—Mira que es un vino excelente… y sabe exquisito. —John separó sus bocas lentamente.

Sherlock no se dio cuenta que estaba imitando la acción de John, hasta que los ojos celestes se posaron en su boca, o más bien en su lengua fuera de esta, lamiendo sus labios luego del beso.

Era verdad, sabía delicioso… Pero no exactamente el vino.

—Tienes razón… —Concedió Sherlock, serio de golpe. —Ni siquiera el más fino champagne podría compararse…

—Tampoco exageres… es un buen vino, sí, pero…

—No hablaba del vino precisamente. —Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran las comisuras, delineando la forma de su boca antes de apoyar sus labios nuevamente.

La poca distancia que habían tomado sus cuerpos, reduciéndose a cero con ese nuevo beso.

—En realidad no sabría si lo que dijiste acerca del primer amor es verdad… O como, siempre, soy una excepción a las reglas. —Sus labios no se separaron de los otros, mientras hablaba, pero su tono de voz hizo que John lo viera curioso, notando que sus ojos aun seguían cerrados.

—¿Esto no es un sueño, no Sherlock?… ¿No es un de tus raros experimentos, no es así? —John suspiró, esperando que en verdad Sherlock alejara sus temores, pero cuando la distancia se hizo presente entre ellos, casi maldijo en voz alta.

Sherlock se alejó tan rápido de él que no supo para dónde había ido en verdad, pero lo supo cuando el ruido de cosas arrojadas al descuido le llegó desde el cuarto del detective.

Cuando volvió a su lado, casi invadiendo nuevamente su espacio personal y privado, se sintió nervioso. El rostro pálido estaba enrojecido, aunque no se sentía seguro de aventurar una razón para que estuviera así.

—Esto no es un sueño… y mucho menos un experimento, John. —Murmuró contra su cuello tomando su mano con fuerza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso, Sherlock?. —John sintió como la mano de su compañero dejaba algo en su palma antes de cerrar sus dedos en un puño, para presionarla, sin fuerza pero con seguridad.

—Tú sabes que no soy… abierto; no al menos con nadie además de tí, John. —Sherlock pareció buscar las palabras justas en su mente. —Y muchas cosas no tienen sentido para mí… como ésta. —Dijo, apretando su mano entre la suya. —Pero confío en que tú le des uno… uno que en verdad me importe… Sólo nuestro, sólo mío.

Besó su mejilla antes de alejarse de él, liberando su mano lentamente. John lo observó aprensivo, apenas unos segundos antes de enfocar totalmente su atención a su puño cerrado. Podía sentirlo, el tamaño, la forma… y hasta el material calentándose lentamente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cuando una enorme H apareció en el sello, en medio de aquel anillo. Sencillo, pero obviamente algo anterior al detective. ¿De su padre, tal vez? ¿Aún más viejo?.

—De mi padre… Y si tiene que pertenecer a alguien más, que sea tuyo, John.

Era mucho… demasiado el peso que de golpe estaba sobre él; era enorme… Pero tan fácil de llevar, que le parecía mentira.

—Esto sí es un sueño…, Sherlock. Él más hermoso y loco… que he tenido en mi vida.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Bien, cada vez las viñetas son más largas… creo que llegare a la quinta cubriendo las 1000 palabras.


	4. Taza de té

**Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.**

04/08/2013.

_Taza de té._

Los besos los acompañaron por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas; sólo cuando Sherlock se sintió seguro de profundizar la nueva experiencia, esparciendo sus labios mas allá de la boca del doctor, fue que John sintió que debía ponerle 'paños fríos' a la situación.

—Basta de vino… —Dijo, acompañado de un risa ligera. A lo que Sherlock frunció el ceño, dejando de besar el cuello del doctor. —Sí, un poco tarde… al parecer. —Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado vacía, hasta la última gota.

—¿No hay otra?… —Preguntó el detective, deseoso de continuar compartiendo la copa y los besos. —Aún es temprano para ir por otra… O por un espumante. —Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, cuando John negó un repuesto a la que habían tomado.

—No, tú te quedas ahí… Ahora la celebración continúa con té. —John sentenció, haciendo que Sherlock se volviera a sentar en el sillón, bufando por lo bajo. —Y ya que estaremos 'tranquilos' por unos momentos… ¿quieres contarme?.

Los ojos grises cayeron en el anillo que John ya llevaba en su dedo, asintiendo suavemente. Como lo había dicho antes, para él no tenía significado, pero su doctor le daría uno nuevo, estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando John volvió a su lado con ambas tazas de té humeando, se preparó para el monologo que haría. Tomó la taza que el rubio le entregó, acunándola entre sus manos blancas, sintiendo el aroma familiar, para luego sonreír ante el recuerdo simple. John había integrado aquella taza a su rutina, a su vida… Aquella infusión no era simplemente eso desde la llegada del ex militar; para Sherlock lo era todo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sherlock? ¿Está muy dulce?.

El detective negó, su compañero jamás se equivocaba en la medida justa de azúcar, y para ser un hombre que bebía las cosas sin el uso de esta… ¡No podía creer que detalles como ese lo había hecho enamorarse de John! Que ese hombre sencillo fuera capaz de conocerlo, casi a la perfección, para recordar sus gustos o sus manías.

Antes de John, el té no era más que una opción cuando no había café; él siempre había tomado café, más que nada como una ayuda para no sucumbir ante el sueño mientras estaba en medio de sus investigaciones. Ahora el café no era más que una alternativa, cuando John no estaba a su lado para preparar su té.

Volvió a sonreír ante la mirada curiosa de su compañero, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y sorber lentamente la infusión. No había mucho que contar en realidad… pero sabía que John no le dejaría pasar por alto los datos que pudiera darle.

—Mamá quiso que tanto Mycroft como yo tengamos algo de mi padre cuando éste murió… —Comentó al descuido, sin apartar la vista del humo de su taza. —Mycroft eligió su reloj… pero yo no quería nada de él; no significaba nada para mí; incluso estuve a punto de arrojarlo… Mi madre me obligó a guardarlo. —Sonrió de lado, recordando lo fiera que había sido su madre en esa ocasión. —Ahora estoy contento de no haberlo hecho.

John se sintió verdaderamente importante en esos momentos. No importaba qué clase de relación tuviera el detective con su padre, él tampoco había tenido una muy buena con el suyo. Pero eso que llevaba en su mano era algo familiar, algo que también era de Sherlock por derecho, y ahora estaba en su dedo.

Sherlock supo leer ese pensamiento, viéndolo acariciar la plata que rodeaba su dedo. Y se sintió genial al saber que no se había equivocado. Increíble que siendo su padre tan grande como Mycroft y él, el anillo le quedara tan bien a John, que era extremadamente más pequeño.

—¿Me sirves más, John? —Preguntó estirando su taza hacia el rubio, el cual le sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** No, no fue más largo que el anterior… lástima. Pero no se podía estirar mucho con el hecho de hablar de una 'taza de té'.


	5. Casa de campo

**Boku ha koi wo siteiru to omoimasu.**

05/08/2013.

_Casa de campo._

El fuego cada vez se hacía más intenso, más incontenible… crepitando en el silencio de la sala, donde tan sólo los jadeos y los gemidos entrecortados por nuevos besos eran oídos.

Increíble que hasta hacía menos de tres días ellos estaban… Ellos seguían siendo solamente 'buenos amigos'; algo que aun ahora no habían dejado de ser, con el agregado de saber que detrás de ese sentimiento de lealtad creado a base de la amistad, tenían algo aún mucho más grande.

John respiró con dificultad, alejándose solamente un poco, logrando que Sherlock lo siguiera, intentando no parar el beso; acabó bufando con algo de fastidio al no poder lograrlo. Esos días ciertamente habían sido difíciles, pero el doctor había convencido al detective de que si tenían que sellar su relación, tenía que ser lejos del 221B… Lejos de lo que la señora Hudson pudiera oír de ese momento.

No que le molestara; de seguro sería una de las primeras en celebrar ese extraño y hermoso acontecimiento. Pero de ahí a que acabara enterándose del momento exacto en el que harían el amor primera vez… era muy diferente.

—En verdad es hermosa… no sé cómo no me hablaste de ella antes. —Intentó distraer a Sherlock, mientras aprovechaba para volver a respirar nuevamente.

—Nunca significó mucho para mí… —John lo miró confundido, pero rápidamente asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. —Sí, John… Familia. Le pertenecía a mi abuela, fue lo único que me dejó, si bien ella fue una de las pocas personas de mi familia a la que podría decir que quise alguna vez… Sólo es una casa.

—Una casa hermosa, Sherlock. —Corrigió rápidamente el doctor, dejándose besar lentamente. —Un bello lugar para pasar largos fines de semana… ¿tranquilos…, juntos?

Sherlock pareció contento de esa última 'obviedad' en los labios de su doctor. Había pensado que John podía darle un significado totalmente nuevo al anillo de su padre, si bien éste no era una alianza, era una forma de sellar su relación; pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que podría hacer lo mismo con su vieja casa de campo.

Aún sonreía al recordar cuando Greg preguntó, movido por la curiosidad, acerca del objeto al verlo. El rubio sólo contestó que era de su padre, 'Henry Watson', zanjando el tema allí; no más preguntas, no más respuestas. Eso era solamente suyo, su tesoro, y Sherlock sabía que John lo defendería con toda su alma.

—Creo que a mi abuela le gustaría que comenzara a usarla más seguido… El lado Vernet de mi familia era más bien abocado a los placeres sencillos. —Sonrió a una nueva mirada interrogativa del rubio, tratando de acomodarse mejor en el sillón, sin lastimar a John. —Pintores, músicos… uno que otro poeta, ya sábes…

—Oh… Ya veo de dónde viene ese don para la música.

—No hay ningún 'don' musical en mí… Práctica y empeño, eso fue lo que me hizo ser bueno con el violín.

John no contestó a eso, no estaba deseoso de comenzar una pelea justo en esos momentos, por más que creyera que Sherlock se estaba equivocando. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, obviamente la casa había tenido una mejor época, de seguro… Pero nada que con un poco de limpieza no se pudiera arreglar. Era una casona amplia, y bien ubicada. Desconectarse de Londres en un viaje a Sussex les vendría bien a ambos, de vez en cuando.

Sonrió al volver sus ojos hacia los del detective. Sherlock llegaba a ponerlo tan nervioso cuando lo miraba de esa manera... Sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando su compañero, después de todo estaban allí para eso; pero luego del viaje, y de limpiar algo la casa… por lo menos la sala, la cocina, y el cuarto principal, John se sentía algo cansado.

Besó los labios entreabiertos, tirando de Sherlock hacia él. El detective no era muy demostrativo, y tampoco extremadamente cariñoso… pero no podía decir que era alguien frio, si bien intentaba aparentarlo.

—¿Vino o té? —Preguntó tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo. No mucho, no quería que Sherlock llegara a pensar que tenía algún reparo… o que simplemente no quería.

—Cuarto… ahora. —Sherlock reprimió el jadeo lo mejor que pudo, pero cuando su cuerpo se pegó al de John, por acción de éste, no pudo evitar que su excitación doliera. —Por favor.

John lo vio divertido, algo digno de apreciar… Pero algo que nunca había sido, era ser cruel con nadie, mucho menos con alguien a quien amaba. Asintió al pedido, dejando que el detective se pusiera de pie y lo guiara hasta el cuarto, sintiendo un beso correr por su cuello antes que la puerta se cerrase detrás de ellos.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **Listo… el final de las viñetas. Ahora… a seguir con lo que viene. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
